Dollarman
Dollarman is a supervillain and the arch enemy of Gunblazer. Character origin Theodore Williams was born as the third child in a wealthy Declayton family. During his childhood, he and his brothers always fought for their fathers attention, which created a big sibling rivalry. Poor Theodore was always overshadowed by his other brothers. One day he gained interest in economy and discovered that he had a great sense of money. He was soon the favorite son and became a member of his fathers company. That's when Theodore discovered that the easiest way to gain power was through money. As an adult, he became the boss of the company and took over his fathers fortune. Theodore became power crazed and did all in his way to gain more money, including bribing, which soon made him the most corrupt business man in Declayton. But also one of the richest. One day Theodore discovered that his biggest rival had overdone him and made a larger fortune, which led him to hire two assassains. The assassains shoot the rival to death outside his office but got caught and arrested by the police. They soon snitched on Theodore. Surrounded by problems and wanted by the police, Theodore decided to flee. He hired and actor with similar look and paid some surgeons to make him look identical to him. He then dressed him up in similar clothes, locked him inside his office, and triggered a fake explosion to kill him. The police later discovered the dead actors body and misstook him for being Theodore. Theodore Williams was then reported as dead and the court cancelled their lawsuits against him. But Theodore was still alive and started a new life under the identity of "Dollarman". He kept his fortune and built a secret base outside the city. He then assassinated the current mayor, and candidated as the new mayor. The election was far away fair, filled with bribes and deathtreaths, which led Dollarman to a victory. As the new mayor of Declayton, he fired the old governent and began an era of corruption. He may be hated by the people, but Dollarman himself only care about one thing: power. That've caused a big hostility between him and Gunblazer. Powers and abilities Dollarman doesn't has any powers, but he's the most powerful person in Declayton. As the mayor, he's also the head of the law and have caused big problems with the citys criminality. He also have got an own army to prevent himself from Gunblazer. Dollarman always carries a gun in behind his shirt. He's also constantly surrounded by life guards to prevent attacks. Friends and occupations Dollarman is the mayor of Declayton and thereby its most powerful person. His base is at the mayor office, where only him and his closest life guards are allowed. He's good friends with infamous criminals such as Yellmask, Lucky and x-ray. Dollarman is the main base of all criminality in Declayton and often let criminals go free from prison, in order to make the citys criminality higher to take down Gunblazer. Every police man know about Dollarmans corruption, but no one other than Gunblazer is brave enough to stand up against him. Personality Dollarman is very greedy, power crazy, corrupt and selfish. He only care about one thing: power. Which, according to him, is easiest gained trough money. The reason he even want to be the mayor of Declayton isn't beacuse he cares about the city, he simply just see it as a powerful title. Dollarman is also a killer, since he will do anything in his way to get power. He doesn't care about anybody else, as long as they aren't a key to more power. Appearance and design Dollarman is dressed in a black tuxedo with matching pants and shoes. He have got a green tie with a green dollarsign on, walks with a golden cane, and wears a black hat. He have brown hair, brown eyes, and a golden teeth. Category:Villain Category:Fanhero12